The invention concerns the production of a personalized animated effect by selected reflections of related objects in sequential positions from respective different faces of a prism or other mutually inclined reflective surfaces. More, particularly, the invention concerns the provision of an amusing animation of a personal photo.
It is known to provide animated or motion picture effects by overlaying a lenticular screen formed by a large number of minute lenticules on pictures or displays composed of a large numbers of alternately different image elements selectively visible through the lenticular screen when viewed at different angles. Examples of such prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,239 issued 1966 to Finkel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,593 issued 1964; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,195 issued to Braunhut. Another display for obtaining a changeable picture by multiple reflections is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3, 586,592 issued 1968 to Cahn.
However, these particular forms of displays, (sometimes known as parallax panoramograms), and referred to in the Finkel patent as xe2x80x9canimation displaysxe2x80x9d can be relatively difficult and time consuming to make.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,876 issued 1986 to Greiner teaches a picture stand employing a frame and two prims to display four different pictures of which only two are visible at a time depending on the angle of view.
It is an object of the invention to provide an amusing personalized animated effect by selected reflections of the same or related objects in sequential positions from respective different faces of a single prism.
More specifically, first and second half objects (or first and second related objects), in respective different sequential positions are aligned behind respective adjacent, first and second, inclined faces of an optical prism so that, when viewed at different angles alternately through a front face of the prism, images of the first and second half objects, (or of the first and second related objects), are seen alternatively by transmission and total internal reflection at alternate faces so that they combine to form completed whole images of the first and second objects alternatively, thereby providing an impression to the viewer of animation by object movement.
In other words, when viewed through the front face at a first angle, an image of the first half object aligned behind the first face will be seen by direct transmission through the first rear and front faces and will combine with a mirror image of the first half object seen by transmission through the first face, total internal reflection at the second face and, transmission through the front face to provide a composite image apparently of the whole first object and, when viewed through the front face at a second angle, an image of the second half object aligned behind the second face will be seen by direct transmission through the rear and front faces and will combine with a mirror image of the second half object seen by transmission through the rear face, total internal reflection at the first face and transmission through the front face to provide a composite image apparently of the whole second object.
The first and second half objects may, respectively, be pictures of half of a same or similar face or person having respective different expressions producing a changing expression or hands producing a clapping effect. Written message portions may be associated with respective half objects to form or complete a slogan or message when viewed at alternate angles. The optical prism may be constituted by any suitable refractive material such as glass, plastic or a container of liquid such as water.
As a result of the relative simplicity of construction, the principle of the invention may be readily embodied in many commonly used articles such as picture frames, domestic utensils or personal accessories/apparel. Forming the pictures from personal photographs personalization of a variety of commonly used articles.
The invention also provides A kit for making an amusement device providing an animated display of a person""s photo comprising:
means for providing an optical prism having a front, optical face and first and second, inclined rear faces;
a first picture of a first half of a character""s body in a first position and a second picture, of a complementary half of the character""s body in a second position, sequentially different from the first position;
the first picture and the second picture defining adjacent areas on the respective characters body halves for mounting a photo of a person""s face;
means for holding the optical prism with said first picture and a first half of said photo mounted thereon showing a first half of the person""s face aligned behind said first rear face and with said second picture mounting a second half of said photo mounted thereon showing a second half of the person""s face aligned behind said second rear face,
so that, when viewed through the front face at a first angle, a image of the first picture and first half of the person""s face will be seen by direct transmission through the first rear face and the front face and a mirror image of the first picture and first half of the person""s face will be seen by direct transmission through the first rear face, total internal reflection at the second rear face and subsequent transmission through the front face so that the direct and mirror images combine to provide a completed image, apparently of the character""s whole body in the first position with apparently the person""s whole face thereon and, when viewed through the front face at a second angle, an image of the second picture and second half of the person""s face will be seen by direct transmission through the second rear face and front face and a mirror image of the second picture and second half of the person""s face will be seen by transmission through the second rear face, total internal reflection at the first rear face and subsequent transmission through the front face so that the direct and mirror images combine to provide a completed image apparently of the character""s whole body in the second position with apparently the person""s whole face thereon,
whereby a spectator looking through a front face of the prism and rapidly switching between different angles sees apparently whole images of the character""s body mounted with the persons face in the first position and in the second position alternatively, thereby providing an amusing impression of personalized animation.
The first picture and the second picture can be on a single sheet adjoining a central vertical axis dividing the sheet into left and right halves, respectively, and formed with a fold line for folding the sheet about the central vertical axis for location with left and right halves aligned, respectively, behind adjacent rear faces of the prism so that the central vertical axis is aligned with the intersection of the first and second rear faces of the prism. The holding means may comprise a picture frame surrounding the front face of the prism and having means for securing the first and second pictures in alignment with the respective rear faces of the prism. The means for providing the optical prism may comprise a clear walled prismatic shaped container for holding water.
The first and said second photos respectively may comprise a whole face or complementary half faces having respectively different expressions or any picture of any face cut from a personal photo or magazine picture of a famous personality. In either case, the size of the whole face need not match precisely the size of the background body on which it is mounted. In fact, a very small head on a big body or a big head on a small body can be extremely amusing. This facilitates use and marketability of the kit as there is no need for the user to search for a picture of a precisely matching size.
The character body may be human, animal or robotic possibly well known in the entertainment field, cartoon or real life personalities.